Technical Field
This invention relates to bagging stations for dispensing shopping bags in a retail store, and specifically to a bagging station with a bag dispenser that can be extended out from and retracted into a frame at a checkout station.
State of the Art
Bagging stations are commonly used at checkout stations of retail stores. A checkout station is a location in the retail store where customers bring items to pay for them and to put them in bags before leaving the retail store. A checkout station often includes a checkout register for receiving payment for the items to be purchased, and a bagging station for holding and dispensing shopping bags. The bagging station is often placed at the end of a checkout station counter at the checkout station. Items that have been purchased are put in a shopping bag at the bagging station. When the shopping bag is full, it is removed from the bagging station and another shopping bag is opened and filled until all items are bagged. A problem is that bagging stations tend to be large and take up quite a bit of room at the checkout station. There are some checkout stations in retail stores where the use of a bagging station is sporadic. It is desirable to be able to store a bagging station when not in use, so that the space can be used for other purposes.
Accordingly, what is needed is a bagging station that can be stored out of sight and out of the way when not being used at the checkout station.